pamelafandomcom-20200214-history
Eden 52
Eden 52 is the 52e installation created by Bio-Stera when the situation on the continents was deemed unsalvageable. This installation take the form of a floating city navigating on the sea in a cluster of Edens, able to draw power from the sun and purify sea water for its population. it was designed to be as resources efficient as possible, even through passive means such as decorative plants genetically modified to use as little resources as possible and making them act as biofilters to aid in the purification of the water supply. Eden 52 is hence able to renew its energy supply but is not fully self-sufficient on other resources and need periodically to dock to other Edens to share some of them and make up for any deficits. But this method is only temporary solution so Eden clusters sometimes have to stop at rich site like geothermal vents to replenish their dwindling stocks of the corresponding resource, for this example, Sulphur. Citizens migration and even communications between individual cities are expressly forbidden to the point where, when two Edens are docked together during resources sharing, only automated entities are allowed to cross their borders. the reasoning behind these rules is never questioned and they are believed to be failsafes against catastrophic events. The experimental Artificial Intelligence system PAMELA, became an integral part of Eden 52 system. Population Before the Exodus, to be sure to keep a good genetic diversity and safeguard against future loss, a lot more individuals than Edens could possibly accommodate for at one time were selected, leading to only a small portion being awoken at one time while the others, called Sleepers, would be cryogenically stored. Culture The citizens are free to form relationships as they please, but due to genetic precautions, procreation is strictly controlled through the New Life Foundation. Because of that, the concept of familial ties is non-existent, hence the concept of inheritance. So basically, the particular domicile of a late resident is just automatically reassigned to the next qualified individual. To keep the society peaceful, all the citizens are highly encouraged to take a Temporil injection which dampens aggressiveness, though it is not compulsory, there is a social stigma on those who refuse to comply. Eden 52 places a huge significance on genetic perfection and beauty, people with augmented genes and who are more beautiful than the average often automatically gain a higher status than the rest, leading to the extensive use of genetic modification but this quest for perfection come at a price since genetic traits are becoming increasingly similar between citizens leading to a genetic devaluation and dwindling of the genetic diversity. There is actually a social division in the population between the Doctoral class living in the Arcadia tower and the residents of the Outer Steppes. For example, People from the Doctoral class gain benefits such as an infinitely usable pass for the Origin Station while residents of the Outer Steppes would have to use Lux in order to use the system. Eden 52's locations: * Arcadia * Ark Medical * Garrison * Oasis * Origin Station * Outer Steppes * Promenade Category:Eden 52: Locations Category:Locations